The Doctor: According to Amy Pond
by cmartlover
Summary: Amy Pond. The Girl Who Waited. Well, she's waited long enough. But how does she really feel about her long, lost Doctor?


**Author's Note: This my first fan fic. It is basically describing the Doctor through Amy's eyes. ENJOY! Please Review!**

* * *

><p>He calls himself "The Doctor," but I really cannot imagine why. He first popped into my life when I was a lonely, seven-year-old girl wishing for someone to be my friend. I would have never expected that such a peculiar, raggedy man arriving in my backyard inside a mysterious blue box would turn out to be the very person I was looking for.<p>

The first thing he did was scramble into my house, demanding some food. I gave him exactly what he requested, but he just hurled everything right back at me, in a frenzy. He was not settled until he decided that fish and custard seemed desirable. Meanwhile, he asked me about myself. "What's your name?" he inquired of me. "Amelia Pond," I replied. "Hmm. Amelia Pond. Like a name from a fairy tale." At this, I came to the stunning realization that he was no ordinary man.

Even so, I decided to show him the scary crack in my wall, and tell him about the voices that haunted my dreams. In response, he took out a strange glowing tool, called a sonic screwdriver, and examined the crack. He seemed to become distressed, though I had not the slightest inkling as to why. Suddenly, he scurried to the blue box without hesitation, and I struggled to keep up. "But wait-I want to go with you," I pleaded incessantly. "I'm afraid you can't—at least—not yet—but don't worry, I'll be back for you soon," he said with a calm assurance, and a flicker of light shining in his eyes. With that he disappeared in that strange blue box of his. So long into the night, I waited there in the garden in vain for the stranger who had captivated my curiosity and stolen my heart.

Years passed, and I lost hope that I would ever see my "Raggedy Doctor" again. But, sure enough, he came back looking just as he had before. He looked confused, as if he did not realize that it had not been minutes, but years, since he had left. Well, I made sure that he was aware of what he did to me. After knowing this, he gave me a heartfelt apology. "I'm so sorry, Amy," he said convincingly, with those big doe eyes and charming smile, which I have never been able to resist.

Much to my surprise, he quickly informed me of an alien crisis was in motion, and its threat to the earth. I could not escape the fear that gripped me, but he, on the other hand, seemed relatively tranquil. Together, we saved the world from the alien threat, and we were so happy. But in the midst of my excitement, he soon deserted me again.

"Come along, Pond," he said enthusiastically, when he made his unexpected arrival, two years later. I hesitated at first, but he grasped my trembling hand and firmly led me to the blue box, which is actually a time machine called the TARDIS. He wasted no time in informing me that he was from another planet, which was not at all surprising. As if this was not shocking enough, he was also offering me the chance of a lifetime. "Come with me Amy… we'll explore the universe together… all of time and space… we'll get into loads of trouble." Now, how could I decline such an offer?

I will never understand him. He stands beside me with that eccentric grin, his ridiculous bow tie flopping above his long, black suspenders, which are covered by a tan, faded jacket, beneath a frock of long, brown, shabby hair. Sometimes he wears a ludicrous cowboy hat, which is called a Stetson. "Why do you wear such an outrageous hat?" I once asked, "Because Stetson's are cool," he says with a smirk. Personally, I think he dresses like an idiot. He has no fashion sense whatsoever.

Another odd thing about him is that he can be calm in the most distressing circumstances—even if the world is about to end, literally. However, I know that beneath that goofy, nonchalant façade, he is insecure. From time to time, I see a glimpse of the loneliness gripping his tortured soul, as his eyes softly glisten with hidden tears, and his mind drifts to the past. He does so much to help people, and yet, he always feels he can do so much more.

He thinks like a detective, putting the pieces of the puzzle together, and devising scientific explanations, along with clever solutions to problems in a matter of seconds. I could not tell you how many times his brains and cunning wit has freed me from the most dangerous of situations. Now, that is what I call brilliant.

I may not have seen it to begin with, but deep down he has a bleeding heart. Wherever we go, be it distant planets, or the earth of the future, he will do anything to help those who need it, regardless of the cost to him. Death itself would not even stop him. I can say with certainty that he would easily sacrifice his life for my own, if it ever came to that. I could not have asked for a better friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Thank you to the one person who did review. I hope more people will! If you like this story, you might like my other Doctor Who story called stargazers, which has a chapter entitled "Impossible Pond." <strong>

**P.S. You all should totally watch the new Doctor Who episode, Let's Kill Hitler, which comes on today(Aug 27). It's going to be EPIC!**

**8/28/11- LKH is my new favorite episode! It was positively brilliant!  
><strong>


End file.
